Wumpa Island
Wumpa Island is the island where the Bandicoots relocated to after leaving N. Sanity Island at some point after Crash Twinsanity. Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku now live there since Crash of the Titans. Features It features the prominent Uka Tree as well as contains a large supply of mojo. It is actually fairly similar to N. Sanity Island, only featuring more ruins and a lot of fauna and flora. There are moving stone platforms and thorns in the jungle (seen in Crash: Mind Over Mutant). .]] Town In a trailer for ''Crash of The Titans, Nina, Coco, and Crash appear in the town of Wumpa Island, Wumpa Town. Coco and Crash are outside a Siena's Beauty Salon window which has a sign that says "Special $10 Manicure" so Coco tells Crash to go pick out a Wumpa Fruit for himself. Nina is coming out of a store called Nick's Batteries and sees Crash whip by and Coco going into the shop and Nina scoffs. She then sees the sign and decides to go in. She gets thrown out the door and the employee flips the sign so says "Robotic Hands $20". Nina teleports back to her Uncle Neo and tells him where Crash is in exchange for twenty dollars. Neo commands his mutants to seize Crash. At Olivia's market, Crash picks out a special Wumpa Fruit while he and Aku Aku get trapped by a Scorporilla, Stench, and a Ratcicle. Crash gets slammed into the window of the beauty salon while Coco doesn't notice. Aku Aku and Crash then jack them and stun them. Crash gets his fruit and tosses it to Coco who lets it fall because her nails are still wet causing Crash to cry. Nina gets thrown out by the salon once again and the sign says "Robotic Hands $20 per hand". Crash, Coco and Aku Aku then run off, laughing. Inhabitants Since Crash of The Titans, the Bandicoot family (Crash, Crunch, Coco, and Aku Aku) have lived in their house on Wumpa Island. It is unknown if their pets Polar, Pura, and Baby T live there or not. Since Crash: Mind over Mutant, the titans inhabit the island at various places: the Junkyard, the Ratcicle Kingdom, Mount Grimly, and the Wasteland. The remains of the Doominator and the Space Head are currently residing in front of Crash's house. This level in particular has the most mutants of all the other levels in the game. It also has two Titan Heroes. History Wumpa Island is home to the Uka Tree, an gigantic tree that served Uka Uka's evil purposes. The tree was so vast that it almost covered the entire top portion of the island itself, becoming one of Wumpa Island's most iconic features. In order to prevent Uka Uka from spreading his malice, Aku Aku managed to lock him away within a temple in Iron Island for many years. However, Uka Uka eventually made contact with Dr. Neo Cortex and instructed him on how he can achieve world domination. Years later, Crash and company moved to Wumpa Island where they had to prevent their new home’s destruction by Cortex’s latest weapon, the Doominator. Cortex had parts of Wumpa Island harvested for various resources to build the Doominator, although he also gathered the island’s Mojo for a different purpose. The Mojo was used to fuel a unique Evolvo-Ray inside the Uka Tree which created powerful mutant soldiers called Titans. However, with Aku Aku’s help, Crash found a way to control the Titans and use their power to his advantage. Crash defeated a Yuktopus at the Mojo Temple by making it destroy stone structures to exhaust itself before he went to confront Tiny Tiger at the island’s mining grounds. Later, Aku Aku teleports Crash to the Uka Tree to locate Uka Uka and Nina Cortex. Although they were unable to find Nina, the pair did manage to defeat Uka Uka in battle by destroying the Evolvo-Ray’s generators, which also stopped the flow of new Titans on Wumpa Island. Eventually, the Doominator was also stopped and collapsed near Crash’s house mere moments upon reaching the island’s shores. Wumpa Island was invaded in Crash: Mind Over Mutant by NV slave Spikes and Snipes. Even after Crash destroyed all the NVs, the Spikes still roamed the island. Levels Crash of the Titans (Nintendo DS) *Mount Wumpa *Wumpa Village *Wumpa Jungle Crash of the Titans (Game Boy Advance) *Bandicoot Beach *Wumpa Village *Oil Refinery Gallery Pictures Crash Bridge.jpg Bandicoots CoTT.jpg Bandicoot house.jpg Wumpa Island COTT DS.png|Wumpa Island from the DS version of Crash of the Titans. CrashMindOverMutantWumpaIsland.jpg|Wumpa Island as seen in Mind Over Mutant. Trivia *''Crash of the Titans'' incorrectly refers to Wumpa Island as Whumpa Island. *It is unknown if the Bandicoot's pets, Polar and Pura, live in their house on Wumpa Island. *In the non-canon DS and GBA versions of Crash of the Titans, there is another island called N. Trapment Island, which looks similar to a part of Wumpa Island called "The Lumberyard". *The Bandicoots are first shown living on Wumpa Island in Crash of the Titans. fr:Île Wumpa it:Isla Wumpa Category:Places Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Islands Category:Jungle Levels Category:Levels Category:Crash Landed